


r i n d u

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Casual Interaction, Dunno How I Should Tag This, M/M, Your Daily Fluff, what
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Pete menawarkan muffin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fumate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/gifts).



> disclaimer : i do not freakin own fob (pls, i wanna own them but how ;-;)

 

“Nih.”

Patrick mendongak dan melepas satu kepala _earphone_ -nya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, bingung. “Apa?”

“ _Muffin_.”

Pete menyodorkan sekeranjang kue mangkuk coklat bertabur kepingan kacang almond ke hadapan Patrick. Tangannya sendiri tengah memegang satu kue yang sudah digigit. Dahi Patrick mengernyit lebih dalam.

“Apa maksudnya?”

Pete mengigit kuenya lalu menjawab, sementara mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah. “Da penggema.”

 “Ha?”

“Dari penggemar, ‘Trick,” jelasnya setelah satu gigitan besar _muffin_ tertelan sempurna. “Ayolah, masa kau tidak mau coba? Kita dapat dua keranjang tadi. Andy dan Joe makan yang satunya.”

Pete menghabiskan satu kue di tangannya sampai mangkuk kertasnya bersih. “Ini enak lho.”

Patrick menarik napas. Ia melepaskan _earphone_ -nya dan menekan tanda berbentuk bar kembar di ponsel pintarnya. Pete mengamatinya berganti posisi dari bersandar menjadi menegakkan tubuh. Keranjang berisi makanan manis sarat karbohidrat itu masih terulur, menawarkan diri untuk dinikmati.

“Satu saja?” Pete menyeringai. Ia menggumpalkan mangkuk kertas bekas kuenya dan dengan jitu melemparkannya ke tempat sampah di seberang ruangan. Lalu, tangannya tergerak mengambil sebuah kue lagi. Ia menggigit kue itu dengan gaya menggoda. “Aku tahu kau suka _muffin._ ”

Patrick memutar bola mata. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. “Terima kasih atas rayuanmu, Pete. Tapi, aku sudah kenyang.”

Yang ditolak, langsung memasang wajah kecewa. Bibirnya mengerucut—manyun. Alisnya bertaut di tengah tapi ujungnya menurun, persis seperti gambar di komik. Matanya membesar, seperti mata anak anjing yang minta dikasihani. Kira-kira itulah gambaran Pete sekarang.

“’Trick,  satu _muffin_ tidak akan membuatmu—“ Pete berhenti mendadak, lalu berdehem keras. Ia tambah memajukan keranjangnya. “Ayolah, masa’ kau mau mengecewakan penggemar?”

Patrick terdiam. Ia tahu benar apa lanjutan dari kalimat Pete yang tidak terselesaikan tadi. Keduanya sama-sama tahu bahwa Patrick tidak menyukainya, meski itulah kenyataan yang ada. Patrick menarik napas panjang. Lalu memasang senyum terpaksa.

“Demi penggemar.” Tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah kue mangkuk. Pete menyeringai senang. Dari anak anjing memelas, ia telah bertransformasi menjadi anak anjing hiperaktif yang baru saja diajak bermain lempar-tangkap kayu. Dengan antusias, ia mengamati Patrick menggigit kuenya. Hingga dua menit kemudian, tangan pria berambut pirang itu kembali terulur untuk mengambil sebuah. Seringaian Pete melebar. Ia tahu Patrick menghindari makan malam setelah jam delapan karena ada alasannya. Pete tahu apa alasan itu tentu, tapi kali ini ia hanya ingin Patrick makan _muffin_ sepuasnya.

Makan dua, tiga kue tidak akan membuat berat badan naik drastis.

Lagipula, mau berapapun berat badan Patrick, Pete akan tetap menyukainya. Asal tahu saja, pipi _chubby_ Patrick itu lebih enak dicubit dan tentu saja tubuhnya lebih enak dipeluk. Hangat dan empuk. Membayangkan masa lalu, membuat Pete tersenyum senang.

“Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?” Patrick menatap curiga, sembari menyeka remah kue di sudut bibirnya. Pete menatap balik, lalu hanya tertawa.

“Tidak, tidak.”

Kadang Pete merindukan “Patrick” yang dulu. Kadang. Tetapi Patrick tidak merindukan dirinya yang dulu dan cukup berdeterminasi untuk menjaga dirinya yang sekarang. Buat Pete sih, asal Patrick bahagia, ia akan ikut bahagia.

Namun, sesekali bernostalgia tidak apa ‘kan?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Kau menjebakku, ya?”_

_Patrick menatapnya tajam. Pete (pura-pura) tersentak. “Apa?”_

_“Lihat, kau tidak perlu terus-terus membujukku makan hanya karena kau ingin melihat ini.”_

_Patrick menggembungkan pipi._

_Pete tertawa. Ia menjulurkan tangan untuk mengempeskan pipi Patrick._

_“Tapi yang ini gampang kempes.”_

Patrick merengut.

Yah, kadang—garis bawahi kata ‘kadang’—diapun juga merindukan pipi tembamnya.

 

 

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> *authornya hiperventilasi membayangkan peterick cubit-cubitan*
> 
>  
> 
> buat pumet :  
> gatau kenapa aku tetiba nulis ini, dan pas lagi nulis, terus kepikiran kamu /eak/  
> i wanna (and rly should) thank you for dragging me to this bandom, you show me the right way *sob* /apa  
> srsly if someone asks me months ago whether i write for rpf, i'll probably laugh af. then look at me, still laugh at myself o)-(  
> bener deh, meskipun sepi aku bahagia bisa menyelam di lautan yang tenang dan terkadang asin ini (laut mana mbi /abaikan) tbh gatau mau ngomong apa lagi ._.)  
> thankyouuuuuuuu met *tebarserbukperi*


End file.
